vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
DeFoe
Summary DeFoe was a scheming, self-proclaimed mastermind. He lead a small force for the Organization alongside his right-hand man, Grier, under orders to track down a journal in Lok’s possession and to halt the actions of the Huntik Foundation against them. He would stop at nothing to see that his missions were completed, although sometimes this meant putting his own men in peril to do so. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 9-A with magic. 9-A to 8-B with summons Name: DeFoe Origin: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Seeker, Operative of the Organization Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acid Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Cloth Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Precognition, Resistance to curses and Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Should be comparable to Suits). Small Building level with magic (Knocked Dante unconscious and defeated Freelancer). Small Building level to City Block Class+ with summons (Can summon Titans such as Mindrone and Bonelasher) Speed: Subsonic+ (Comparable to Suits) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class. Small Building Class with magic. Small Building Class to City Block Class+ with summons Durability: Street level. Small Building level with magic. Small Building level to City Block level+ with summons Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Bonelasher, Icarus, Kreutalk, Mindrone, Redcap Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Armorbrand:' Armorbrand is a spell that erects a barrier to protect the caster from incoming attacks. *'Augerfrost:' Augerfrost is a spell that creates a sphere of blue energy that can be fired at the target. *'Auraforce:' Auraforce is a spell that sends out a large burst of energy. *'Blasteater:' Blasteater is a spell that forms a mouth that will consume projectile spells therefore protecting the caster. *'Boltflare:' Boltflare is a spell that creates a sphere of fire that can be used to harm its targets or light up dark areas. *'Breakspell:' Breakspell is a spell that allows the caster to nullify enchantments, spells, and illusions. Breakspell can also be used to reflect the attack back at its original caster. *'Bristlevine:' Bristlevine is a spell that grows vines from the ground. *'Bubblelift:' Bubblelift is a spell that forms a bubble around an object and allows the caster to lift it. *'Chillskin:' Chillskin is a spell that creates a barrier of ice around the caster. *'Darkfog:' Darkfog is a spell that projects a dark green fog from the caster's hands. *'Darksleep:' Darksleep is a spell that causes its target to fall asleep or lose consciousness. *'Doublespell:' Doublespell is a spell that allows the caster to use two spells at once. *'Dragonfist:' Dragonfist is a spell that enhances the caster's physical strength. *'Everfight:' Everfight is a spell that heals the caster. *'Farslip:' Farslip is a spell that unlocks doors, activates traps, and breaks locks. *'Featherdrop:' Featherdrop is a spell that slows down falling objects and people. *'Fireswarm:' Fireswarm is a spell that creates a stream of dark embers to harm its target. *'Headcage:' Headcage is a spell that protects the caster from mind manipulation and powerful curses. *'Honorguard:' Honorguard is a spell that creates a barrier around its caster. *'Hyperstride:' Hyperstride is a spell that increases the speed and agility of the caster. *'Lightcoat:' Lightcoat is a spell that forms a barrier around its caster. *'Mindsight:' Mindsight is a spell that allows the caster to see in their targets mind and forsee their actions and attacks. *'Nimblefire:' Nimblefire is a spell that allows the caster to move at super speeds. *'Overshield:' Overshield is a spell that creates a barrier around its caster. *'Poisonfang:' Poisonfang is a spell that shoots a stream of acid from the caster's hand. *'Powerstride:' Powerstride is a spell that allows the caster to jump higher than normal. *'Raypulse:' Raypulse is a spell that shoots a bolt of electricity out the caster's hand. *'Riptide:' Riptide is a spell that allows the caster to shoot out a jet of water. *'Ropetrick:' Ropetrick is a spell that allows the caster to manipulate and control pieces of rope. *'Shadowspeed:' Shadowspeed similarly to Hyperstride, is a spell that allows the caster to move at extreme speeds. *'Simplemind:' Simplemind is a spell that causes its target to forget parts of their memory. *'Sorrowbond:' Sorrowbond is a spell that allows the caster to sever the bond between Titans and their Seeker. *'Stoneblade:' Stoneblade is a spell that erects a sharp pillar of stone from the earth. *'Targetfind:' Targetfind is a spell that causes projectiles to seek their targets. *'Thoughspectre:' Thoughspectre is a spell that allows the caster to create illusions. *'Thundercut:' Thundercut is a spell that charges the caster's hand with electricity. *'Touchram:' Touchram is a spell that projects a blast of concussive energy. *'Venomhand:' Venomhand is a spell that enhances its caster's hand in venom. *'Windrush:' Windrush is a spell that produces a powerful current of wind from the caster's hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Acid Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8